BuzzxJessie
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jessie is hurt and needs a little sewing;  let's see what Buzz thinks of her new outfit.


BuzzxJessie: New Outfit

All the toys waited apprehensively in Bonnie's room that day, especially Buzz. The reason why, happened yesterday when Bonnie was playing with all of them.

She had mistakenly dropped Jessie behind her dresser and while fishing her out, the cowgirl inherited a large rip across her chest. Bonnie ran out of the room with Jessie in one hand and unintentionally Buzz in the other.

As Bonnie's mother soothed the crying child, Buzz tried to comfort Jessie when they were placed on the nearby coffee table alone. She seemed to be having a bit of a panic attack back to the days when she felt she was not a good enough to be played with. Buzz consoled her with his presence and touch, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that trying to talk would only make it worse. After a few minutes Bonnie and her mother came back to the discarded toys.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Bonnie's mother said, "Lisa down the street will know how to fix her."

"Really…?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"Mm-hmm. In fact, I'll call her up right now, okay?"

Bonnie jumped up and down, excited.

"Just don't touch her anymore, sweetie,"

Her mother left and Bonnie reached down to pick up Buzz, "Sorry, Jessie, but we can't play right now." Bonnie then left Jessie to lay on the table alone.

Buzz filled everyone in on what Bonnie's mother had planned, but that didn't ease anyone's tension.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and scrambled back into the toy chest. It was Bonnie's mother with a box.

"Well, that was quicker than I thought," she said to herself as she placed the box down on the bed, "I guess I'll keep it in the box so Bonnie can open it first."

With that she left closing the door behind her.

Buzz and Woody were the first to the box, "Jessie?"

"Uhh…Howdy?" came the muffled voice of Jessie.

"We'll get you out of there," Woody said confidently.

The two jumped up onto the box and were about to rip off the tape when they heard Jessie screaming from within.

"Don't open it!"

All the toys that now surrounded the box looked at each other in worry. They all knew Jessie hated being in a box alone.

"What do mean don't open it?" Woody laughed nervously.

"Just…don't," she replied.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Y-yes."

"How about I come in there and help you out?"

"No!" Jessie practically screeched, "I mean…n-not you. Gosh no."

"Well, then who?" Woody asked.

There was a moment of silence as it seemed Jessie was thinking it through. Then a small muttered word came through the box that was not understandable.

"What?" Woody asked.

"Buzz," she said a little louder.

Woody looked over to Buzz who seemed half wanting to help her, but then again he was definitely the nervous type around Jessie.

"Just give it a shot," Woody whispered to Buzz, "We don't want her in there any longer than she needs to be, right?"

Buzz nodded with determination, "Affirmative."

He pulled back the tape and opened the flap a bit, "I'm coming in, Jessie."

Buzz jumped in and closed the flap, leaving him in total darkness which enabled his glow in the dark function.

Before he could even start to find her in the darkness, he felt arms around his upper body and then cloth against his entire front.

"Oh, Buzz," Jessie whispered in his ear.

Buzz grew weak in the knees, but after a moment realized that this wasn't the time for that and pulled back from her hug.

"What's the matter, Jessie?" he asked, looking into her face.

"Well," she started and as they finally separated from the hug, Jessie grabbed a piece of cloth that was in the box and covered herself, "It's just the way that I was fixed…"

"What do you mean? Do you look ugly or something?...It doesn't matter how bad it looks, I mean I still really like- I mean- You are still very beauti-ummm, I mean…shutting up, now," Buzz rambled.

Jessie couldn't help but emit a small giggle, but a frown returned when she remembered the problem at hand again.

"It's not that I look," she looked under the fabric hiding her for a moment, "…bad. It's just really different and it's extremely uncomfortable, you know?"

Buzz took a step forward, "I won't really know unless I see it."

"Oh," Jessie jumped and moved back a bit, starting to second-guess herself, "…maybe I should have asked for Bo Peep. This is-"

Buzz put up his hands defensively, "I just want to help."

Jessie stared at him and then sighed, "Fine, but just don't go starin' at me too long, you hear?"

He raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what was underneath the blanket of fabric hiding her. Jessie moved a bit forward, so the light of Buzz's lit-up panels could make him see easier. She dropped the cloth to the floor of the box and along with it went Buzz's jaw when he saw how she had been fixed.

Instead of the conservative cowgirl attire she wore before, she was now wearing something much more sexy. Her jeans were now a lower rise and her shirt…well there wasn't much of a shirt. It was sewn to her body around the middle of her chest but then it flowed freely off her frame along the bottom and at the collar on top.

Jessie quickly covered herself back up, "I told you no starin'!"

Buzz immediately looked away, bashfully, "Sorry."

He heard a thump and a sigh and turned to see her sitting down.

"What am I going to do, Buzz?"

He sat down next to her, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Jessie. I-I always thought you looked b-beautiful. This is just an extension of that."

Jessie glanced over at him, "You really think that?"

Buzz swallowed his pride and answered, "I do. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

Turning away, her face grew red, "Well, thank you, Buzz."

He then suddenly could not help himself and he gently took the girl's chin and made her face him.

"W-what?" she asked, nervously.

Then, Buzz started to lean in. Jessie became aware of his intentions and let her eyes fall shut. Just as their lips were about to touch, Woody's voice from outside, interrupting them.

"Hey, guys! Bonnie's coming!"

Buzz forced himself up, even though Jessie's eyes were begging him not to at the moment. He quickly clambered out of the box and into the toy chest with the other toys.

Bonnie came back into the room and quickly opened the box. Unfortunately, for the other toys she stayed on the bed to play with Jessie and the others couldn't see her.

"You look so pretty, Jessie," Bonnie complimented.

In the toy chest, Woody turned to Buzz, who had a sour look on his face.

"Is she okay, Buzz?"

The other toys quietly chimed in with similar questions.

"Yeah, she's fine," he said with a bit of a defeated sigh. That had been the first time he had ever plucked up enough courage to do that and he wasn't sure if it would happen again. Jessie was probably very disappointed in him that he had just left without even a quick kiss, but he had just lost his nerve after hearing Woody's voice.

Woody gave him an odd look but didn't ask him anything.

After Bonnie left for dinner, everyone came out of the chest, looking for Jessie.

"Jessie?" Woody called, looking around.

After a moment, a familiar red hat could be seen by the side of the bed but, of course the rest of her looked different. But she also looked different to Buzz and not because of the change in light. Jessie was now wearing a matching jacket, which was buttoned up most of the way.

All the toys started to crowd around her and praise her new outfit. Buzz stayed behind and sat down on the windowsill to avoid everyone. He felt so horrible for pulling away at the last second. As he gave about the thirtieth sigh, he felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Jessie staring down at him.

"Bonnie, gave me this matching jacket. Do you like it?"

Buzz gave a little nod.

"Woody told me you were being quite a moody little critter while I was away playing with Bonnie. You a little jealous?" she inquired with a cheeky grin.

Buzz turned back to looking out the window, still somber, "No, I would never be jealous."

"So what's the problem, then, Space Ranger?" she asked as she sat down close to him.

Buzz turned to face her only to see how close she had truly sat. She cocked her head, questioningly and both of them were completely surprised when Buzz lifted himself up to kiss Jessie squarely on the lips with all the might he could muster.

As he backed away, Buzz saw a dazed and dazzled look on the girl's face. He smiled, happy that he had finally done it.


End file.
